


Yondu's Shadow Puppets

by celticheart72



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluffy Yondu, Gen, Parent Yondu Udonta, Shadow Puppets, Yondu being a daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot inspired by the plot bunny 'Yondu entertains a fussy toddler at bedtime with shadow puppets'I do not own any of GOTG only my own original characters and ideas.





	Yondu's Shadow Puppets

Yondu looked inside the contraption beside the couch at his little son. The baby was a pale blue with amber eyes and just the fuzz of a Tahlei on his crown but otherwise looked like his momma. He still couldn’t believe he had a hand in making a tiny little Centaurian human. His wife was sleeping in the inner cabin and left him with a bottle of milk she’d somehow sucked out of her breast in case their son woke up hungry. She’d told him several times not to wake a sleeping baby but he couldn’t help himself. Every time he looked in that thing at the baby sleeping he felt the urge to pick him up and hold him. This time he resisted and just stuck a finger to the baby’s tiny hand. Sleepy amber eyes looked up at him and a tiny baby hand latched onto Yondu’s finger. Pale blue against darker cerulean. The miracle of creation would never cease to amaze him every time he looked at his youngest son. Those amber eyes just looked up at his father and his little fist worked Yondu’s finger as he swung his other arm in the air. Yondu picked up the bottle of milk but the baby turned his head. So he wasn’t ready to eat yet Yondu thought. Picking him up Yondu lifted him in the air and stuck his nose to the white cloth wrapped around his little butt. Didn’t need to be changed. If he could put it off he’d rather leave that for his wife anyway. He was always afraid he was going to put the cloth thing on the wrong way and have all kinds of yuck everywhere. Laying the baby back down Yondu realized he was looking at shadows moving along the wall and reaching his little hands out to them. Holding his hands up to cast shadows on the wall he started making shapes that looked to him like different animals and the baby followed them and tried to catch them. Waving his hands back and forth he made it look like the animals were jumping in where the baby was laying. His boy started waving his arms and feet in the air. When Yondu made the shadow of his hands look like they were jumping on the baby that elicited a smile encouraging Yondu to continue. He made the shadows look like the were running away and his son’s little lips pursed and his eyes crinkled up letting Yondu know the boy was seconds from letting out a howl that would wake his momma. So Yondu made his shadow animals hop back to his son and jump all over him which made the baby giggle. It was the first baby giggle he’d heard and it brought tears to his eyes and made his heart swell so he started running his shadow animals away and then raced them back making his son squeal with laughter. Yondu kept it up for as long as he could keep the baby’s attention until it looked like he was drifting off again. Feeling the need to hold him Yondu picked him up again and sat back in the cushions of the couch with his tiny creation cradled in his arms. It had been three months since his son was born and he was still completely enamored with him, he didn’t think that feeling would ever go away. Every day he found simple things he did that entertained his boy and the last thing he ever thought to make the baby laugh was to make his hands into silly shadow animals. Yondu tucked that knowledge away for later to impress his wife with as he looked down at his sleeping son and cuddled him closer to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
